


Mutineers

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Chekov comes back from the agony booth.
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 35





	Mutineers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after the “Mirror, Mirror” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Hikaru’s a sore loser, and he knows it. Most people are in the Empire. His only solace is that, by some strange trick, Kirk doesn’t seem to remember anything that happened. Hikaru’s punishment never comes. Spock gives him a very clear warning to never step out of line again, but then he’s allowed to return to the helm, and he finishes out his shift. He makes it back to his quarters, half expecting to just disappear like the private soldiers he employed, but the shoe never drops. He climbs onto his bunk and sits there, a book open in his lap, too irritated and relieved to really take in any of the words. He doesn’t let his guard down. It can’t possible be over yet. 

Only a short while later, the doors whisk open, and Hikaru tenses, ready to leap off the mattress and pull a blade from his boot, but it’s only his roommate. Pavel Chekov stumbles in, looking absolutely _wrecked_.

He wasn’t so fortunate. His body still trembles from the aftershocks of the agony booth—he must’ve been down there for _hours_. It speaks to his true strength that he hasn’t gone mad. He hobbles to his bed and drops straight down onto it, face first, uniform still on. He mumbles brokenly into his pillow, “Hikaru, do not _ewer_ let me try to assassinate the keptain again.”

Hikaru could sympathize. But he chooses not to share how close he came to the same fate. Instead, he scolds, “You should’ve stuck with me.”

Pavel snorts. He turns his head aside, his cheek resting on the pillow. His brown hair’s a mess across his forehead, his skin glistening with sweat, flesh red and angry. He grumbles, “If you ewer become keptain, I’ll just be your fucktoy.”

Donning a languid grin, because it’s no lie, Hikaru asks, “And what would be wrong with that?”

Pavel rolls his eyes. It’s amazing that he can still be so sassy after the day he’s had. He’s so much tougher than he looks. That’s one of the many things Hikaru likes about him. 

He tries to kick off his shoes without reaching down and using his hands. It’s an awkward attempt that barely works, but Pavel’s stubborn and persists. He leaves the dirty boots at the end of his mattress. For a long moment, he just lies there, like a dead carcass that just barely managed to crawl back to its home before giving out. Then he twitches and mutters, “How is anyone supposed to sleep after that infernal machine?”

They’re not, really. Many who go into the full-sized agonizers never come out again. Pavel’s been in and out a few times. Hikaru offers, only half taunting, “You want a hug?”

Pavel wrinkles his nose and glares. 

But a few minutes later, he begrudgingly pushes up, practically crawling over with his scowl still intact. He flops onto Hikaru’s mattress like pure dead weight. 

He curls up around Hikaru’s side, even draping an arm over Hikaru’s lap—he’s the one person on the ship Hikaru would let get away with that. Hikaru can’t help bending down to kiss the top of his head. He’s adorable even at the brink of death.

Someday, he’ll make an _excellent_ fucktoy.


End file.
